


Hidden talent

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jim finds out Bones can take more than he lead to believe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden talent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slashsailing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashsailing/gifts).



> Shannon posted "whispers somebody needs to write me a horrifically filthy deepthroating fic, thank" so this happened

Jim barely had a second to breathe between the voice command to lock the door to their shared dorm and Bones’ tongue in his mouth.  
He hummed softly into the kiss before groaning when it deepened, McCoy’s tongue twirling around his and sucking hard on it as he lead Jim to sit back on the bed.  
He whined in protest when Bones pulled away, receiving a smirk in return as he was pushed to lean further back on the bed as McCoy’s hands lifted his shirt up over his head in one swift movement and tossing it aside as he trailed up Jim’s torso with his tongue, nipping and kissing along the way until he reached his neck and started sucking the spot behind his ear making him squirm even before he reached down to Jim’s crotch, palming his already half-hard cock before undoing the button.  
Jim raised his ass from the mattress so Bones could slide his pants and briefs down and tossing them in the same vague direction his shirt had landed.  
It took little more than a few strokes to get him completely hard, and Jim’s hands were tugging at Bones’ shirt so he let go of Jim, twitching already, to tug his own clothes off.

He leaned over Jim and their bare bodies touched every inch of each other as they kissed sloppily, and rubbed against each other, the friction sweet but not enough.  
Bones pulled away from Jim’s lips and kissed his way down, kneeling on the floor between Jim’s legs.  
He propped himself on his elbows to watch as he licked up the underside slowly, flicking his tongue at the slit sending shivers down Jim’s entire body, before closing his mouth around the head and sliding down just barely to slide up again and suck at the tip. Jim raised one hand off the mattress to grip at Bones’ hair, biting his own lips to stifle the already way too obscene sounds threatening to come out.

He gave up as soon as McCoy started sucking keen and slow and lower and lower, sucking hard at the head with every upward movement.  
Jim groaned and moaned and couldn’t keep his hips from stuttering upwards and hitting the back of Bones’ throat. He was ready to apologize immediately but he noticed he hadn’t made the smallest gagging noise at the contact and instead shifted to take him in deeper.  
“Oh god, Bones…”   
He started thrusting up slowly, testing, letting himself get lost in it when he realized he could take as much as Jim wanted to give.  
Every thrust lead his cock to touch at his throat now, and not a sound of complaint or even discomfort could be heard. Instead, Bones was humming happily around Jim and enjoying the filth he spewed out of his mouth in the in-between of a chant of ‘Bones, Bones, Bones’ in dragged out moans.  
He felt Jim twitching harder inside his mouth and the fist in his hair gripping tighter and loosened his own movements to let Jim fuck his   
mouth, out of control and so, so perfect.

He felt the stuttering of Jim’s hips grow more and more irregular and reached down to stroke his up-until-that-point-neglected cock so he’d come in point with Jim crying out his name as he orgasmed, and fuck if that wasn’t the loudest he’d ever heard him be. It made it taste that much sweeter.  
He licked him thoroughly clean and before he could do anything to his own come running down his hand, Jim pulled him up to lie on top of him and took it up to his mouth, humming around his fingers as he sucked each one before pulling Bones in for a soft kiss, flicking his tongue at his upper lip before slumping back on the bed.

“Fuck, Bones, I didn’t know you could… Jesus Christ…” he managed between the panting.  
He smirked at him in response before pulling them both up to lie properly side by side along the bed and wrapped an arm around Jim’s belly and a leg around Jim’s own, nuzzling into his face with his chin on his shoulder.  
“I’m full of surprises, kid. Keep puttin’ up with me and we’ll have some fun.”


End file.
